A Strong Bond
by Miki-chanmo
Summary: What would you do if the love of your life came back into your life after a fifteen year separation? What if you wanted to confess your love to her, but couldn't because you were afraid? What would you do for her when her life was in danger? Pairings insi
1. Is it really you?

SWAT Kats: A Strong Bond

Jake/OC

Hey everyone! This is my first SWAT Kats story about Jake and an old friend. I hope you all enjoy it! Please review. This will be a cute, short romance/action/adventure story. Now enjoy and review afterwards! JakeXOC ChanceXCallie

-miki-chanmo

Chapter 1: Is it really you?

The SWAT Kats just returned from their latest adventure. Dr. Viper was trying to steal chemicals from Megakat Biochemical Labs.

"Another villain down, huh Razor." T-Bone asked.

"Yeah. I wonder what he was up to." he replied changing out of his uniform and into his mechanic one. T-Bone changed as well.

"Fun's over! Back to the grease pit!" Chance said.

Chance went to the fridge to get some milk while Jake sat on the couch.

"Turn the TV on. I want to see if we made the 5: 00 news." Chance said to Jake as he closed the fridge. Jake turned the TV on while Chance handed him a can of milk.

"This is Ann Gora, Kats Eye News. Earlier today, Dr. Viper was trying to steal chemicals for Megakat Biochemical, but unfortunately for him, the SWAT Kats stopped him and saved the day once again! Thank you SWAT Kats! Do you have anything to say Commander Feral?"

"Those hotshots destroyed almost a whole floor in Megakat Biochemical!" he said, complaining once again.

Then Jake muted the TV.

"What'd you do that for?"

"Last time you heard Feral complain on the TV, you threw your can of milk into the screen and broke it then the time after that you sprayed black paint on it. I'm not looking for another TV."

Then the sound of cars interrupted their conversation. Chance went up to the entrance to see who it was. He saw Callie get out of her car. He quickly took off his cap and brushed his hair and put it back on.

"Callie! How are you today?" he asked politely.

"I'm fine. I'd like you to meet my cousin, Naomi." she said. Naomi was the same height as Callie. She was a little darker than Callie; her hair was dark brown and was lengthy. Her eyes were a deep, rich green color.

"Hello." she said. "Hello." He replied back. "Hey Jake! Callie wants us to meet someone!"

Jake came from the back of the shop. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Naomi?"

"Jake?"

"Naomi? Is it really you?"

Naomi smiled. "Yep, it's me."

Jake and Naomi hugged each other. Callie and Chance looked at each other in confusion.

"It's nice to see you again Jake! It's been years since I last heard or seen from you!"

"It's nice to see you too Naomi! What brings you to the salvage yard?"

"I think car battery is almost dead…can you take a look at it for me? I need it by tomorrow."

"Sure! No problem! Pick it up tomorrow morning. 9: 30 would be great."

"Thanks Jake! We have to go now! I have to get back to the Enforcers Headquarters, so I'll see you tomorrow! Nice meeting you Chance!" she said walking out with Callie.

"Bye guys!' Callie shouted.

As they drove off, Chance was still confused.

"You know her?"

"Yeah. We used to play together as kittens. I haven't seen her in at least 15 years."

"You like her?"

Jake's heart skipped a beat.

"You know you do, Jake. She's really cute…but not as cute as Callie, of course."

This made Jake mad.

"Naomi is cute! I'm only saying that in a friendly way! Come on and let's fix her car!" he said walking to Naomi's car.

Chance chuckled to himself.

'This little drama is going to be funny.'


	2. The History of Jake and Naomi

Hey everyone! I'm back! I'd like to thank Mrs. Turtle and Etherweil for the reviews!

Now for the second chapter! Enjoy! Review afterwards please!

**The History of Jake and Naomi**

the next day

It was around 9: 00 a.m. Jake yawned and rubbed his eyes. He was happy to see Naomi again. He smiled to himself.

"Naomi, Naomi…" he sang to himself. "Oh so beautiful…Naomi the she-kat I-"

"Love?" Chance asked. Jake jumped.

"NO!" he yelled. Chance laughed at him.

"You love that she-kat-she as much as I love Callie. Ah, Callie…" he said, smiling.

"Naomi is my friend, Chance. I don't think that she'll like me."

"Don't think that, bud. Why don't you tell me your history with her? I know she-kats."

"And this is why you're not with Callie?" he asked sarcastically. Chance shot a angry glance at Jake.

"We go way back. When we were just kats, we always did something with each other. I used to call her "Omi" for short. I…"

"You what?"

"I had a crush on her."

"Ha! I knew it!" Chance yelled.

"I remember giving her some flowers and she kissed me on my cheek." He said, holding his cheek.

"She likes you! Go get her buddy?"

"But that was so long ago Chance! She probably love another kat."

"Don't worry about it buddy."

Then a soft voice was heard.

"Naomi's here. Go greet your she-kat." Chance said teasingly. Jake just made a face at him. He quickly changed into his uniform and walked to the entrance.

"Good morning Jake." Naomi said softly. Naomi was dressed in a nice dark blue suit with a lab coat. She had her hair down.

"Good morning Naomi. Your car is ready." he said, giving her the keys to her car.

"How much do I owe you?" she asked taking her wallet out of her purse.

"It's on me."

"Are you sure? You fixed my car after all."

"It's no problem, Omi." he said smiling.

"Thanks Jake. I have to make it up to you. How about lunch, today at noon? There's a really nice café on 3rd street."

"Sounds great! I'll be there!" he said.

"Ok! Thanks again Jake! See you later!"

"See ya!"

As Naomi got in her car, she looked at the passenger seat. One fresh rose was sitting on it.

Jake smiled as she drove off.


	3. Unexpected News

Hello and Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Years party if you had one! I'm back with the next chapter!

Now I want to know something…

107 HITS AND ONLY 3 REVIEWS? I KNOW YOU ALLSEE THAT LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM THAT SAYS GO! Reviews my fellow fanfic lovers, reviews please!

Now on with the next chappie! I want at least 3-5 reviews for the next chapter. More than five will be greatly appreciated.

**Unexpected News**

**Later in the Day**

Chance put up the sign on the door. It stated that they would be back in at 1: 30. He looked at his watch. He was excited because of Callie. He finally asked her out and they were supposed to meet for lunch. He made sure that he was dressed nicely to impress her. He walked past Jake's room and saw him getting dressed as well.

"Why are you dressing up like that?" he asked. Jake turned to him.

"I'm meeting Naomi for lunch."

"Got a date with your she-kat? Nice."

"She's not my she-kat! She's my friend Chance! I told you that she might be in love with another kat!"

"If she's in love with another kat, why are you two meeting up for lunch?"

Jake paused for a moment. "You're right, but I don't think so."

"Quit doubting buddy."

* * *

**Megakat Biochemical Labs**

Naomi was in one of the labs, cleaning up before lunch. As soon as she placed a flask in a cabinet, Callie walked in.

"Hey! Ready to meet the guys?"

"Yes. I'm almost done making that chemical I told you about."

"The chemical that makes machines last longer and more powerful?"

"Yes. Enforcer Headquarters want to buy it from me as soon as it's done. It'll make their jets go faster, just like the Turbokat."

"You're going to let the Enforcers beat out the SWAT Kats? You can't do that!" Callie exclaimed.

"Don't worry!" Naomi said with a smile. "The Enforcer jets top speed is mock 2. The Turbokat's top speed is mock 8. My chemical will make the Enforcer jet speed increase to mock 5. I'd never let the Enforcers take the SWAT Kats' place. That plan and the notes for that chemical is all up here." she said, pointing to her head. "I'm keeping it under wraps so no one can steal it."

Callie smiled.

"Great idea! Ok then, let's go!"

Naomi grabbed her purse and headed to the door with Callie. Then they stopped dead in their tracks. Bright red eyes made them shiver. They red eyes walked closer to them.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Salvage Yard**

"Hurry up Chance! We're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming!" he said locking the door.

Chance got into the truck he and Jake owned and headed to Megakat city.

* * *

**Café Kat**

Jake and Chance walked into the nice café Callie and Naomi wanted to meet for lunch. They sat at table that seated four kats. They both had bought flowers for them. They even wrote little poems for them. Now they waited for the two she-kats.

"Where are those she-kats? It's not like Callie to be late." Chance said, looking at his watch.

"Same with Naomi. How long have we been waiting?"

"Half an hour."

Jake groaned and looked at the TV in one of the corners.

"This is Ann Gora, Kats Eye News. We are now in one of the labs in Megakat Biochemical. Exactly thirty minutes ago, two kats have disappeared from this particular lab. Dr. Smith, can you tell us what has happened here?" she asked.

"Well, I was in this lab assisting one of my co-workers with a new chemical that was being developed." she stated.

Jake and Chance watched the TV closely with suspicion.

"It was our lunch our and I left for a couple of minutes to heat up my lunch. When I walked back to the lab, I knew that someone else was in the lab with my co-worker because I knew that she was expecting someone. I heard screaming and I ran in and they were gone."

Everyone in the café gasped at the situation.

"Can you give us the names of the two kats?" Ann asked.

"Yes. Dr. Naomi Briggs and the Deputy Mayor, Callie Briggs."


	4. Horror to my Ears and My Eyes

Hello SWAT Kats fans! I' am back with a new chapter!

Let me check my hit counter for this story…210 HITS AND ONLY 6 REIVIEWS? ARE YOU PEOPLE TRYING TO MAKE ME THINK THAT YOU DON'T LIKE MY LITTLE SWAT KATS STORY?

Give this story lots and lots of reviews please! I will be sooooooo happy if you do!

Last time I left you at a cliffhanger so I'm going to give you the rest of it! Have fun reading and when you're done, press the little purple button that says "go" and review away! Thank you!

**Horror to my Ears and my Eyes**

Chance and Jake couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Commander Feral, what do you have to say about this?" Ann asked.

"We will look day and night until we find the Deputy Mayor and Dr. Briggs. We don't know who could be behind this madness, but we'll find out."

Jake and Chance quickly left the Café when Feral was done with his comment.

* * *

Somewhere in Megakat City

Two bodies hit a cold stone wall hardly as the clicking sound of cage bars shut. Creepy voices could be heard. One of the two bodies groaned.

"Must…call…for…help…" the voice said very dryly.

* * *

At the hangar

Jake and Chance arrived at the hangar with fifteen minutes. They changed clothes and quickly got into the Turbokat. T-Bone pushed the throttle to full blast. In a matter of seconds, the Turbokat was in the air to Megakat Biochemical Labs.

* * *

Megakat Biochemical Labs

Feral and his team were searching the scene of the crime.

"Commander, we can't find anything." an Enforcer said to him.

Feral scowled in anger.

"Ok. Take a break."

The Enforcers left as the SWAT Kats came in.

"What are you two hot shots doing here?"

"To investigate!" they both said sarcastically.

"The Enforcers will handle this!" Feral said walking out.

"The Enforces will handle this!" T-Bone said imitating Feral. "What a joke."

Razor and T-Bone searched the room for clues. After an hour of searching they flew around the city to see if anything was abnormal.

As T-Bone flew the jet, Razor was thinking really hard about the katnapping.

"Who do you think katnapped Naomi and Callie Razor?"

"I don't know buddy." he said rubbing his chin.

"Dark Kat?"

"Maybe."

"Dr. Viper?"

"Nah, it's too early for him to strike again." Razor said.

"Hard Drive?"

Razor thought about it. "No…but he's a possibility."

T-Bone stayed silent for a moment. "The Metallikats?"

"Maybe them too." Razor said.

By the time they were done talking, the Turbokat was in the hangar. The platform raised the jet into the hangar. The SWAT Kats got out of the Turbokat, changed and went upstairs.

Chance went to the fridge and got two cans of milk. He gave one to Jake as he turned the TV on.

"This is Ann Gora, Kats Eye News. Earlier today, the Deputy Mayor, Callie Briggs and Dr. Naomi Briggs, have gone missing from Megakat Biochemical around 12: 00 this afternoon. Commander Feral and his Enforcer squad have been searching since the incident. Even the SWAT Kats came, but as the looks of it, they didn't find any clues either. More later on the 10: 00 news. Ann Gora, Kats Eye News."

Chance muted the TV and looked at Jake.

"Don't worry buddy. We'll find them sooner or later. I'm worried about their safety as much as you do. I know Naomi means a lot to you. Callie means a lot to me as well. We just have to hope that we'll find a clue that will lead us to them."

"That's a lot coming from you Chance. Thanks buddy."

* * *

10:00

"This is Ann Gora, Kats Eye News. After ten hours of searching, the Enforcers haven't found a clue on where the Briggs kats have gone. Callie and Naomi Briggs are still missing."

Jake turned the TV off.

"Let's fly around the city for a while. Maybe we'll find something that Feral can't find." Jake said.

"Good idea buddy."

* * *

Megakat City-10: 45 p.m.

The Turbokat was flying over the ocean. T-Bone and Razor had flown over the city numerous times. Still they didn't find anything.

"Do you feel that?" Razor asked.

"Feel what?"

"That Naomi…"

"And Callie…"

"Are right under us?" they both asked at the same time.

"Razor, they can't be under us. It's the ocean. By this time they'd be…" T-Bone stopped himself.

"Come on, T-Bone, we have to have faith that they're safe and alive."

"You're right. Let's head back home."

As T-Bone flew the jet back to the hangar, Razor saw Megakat Islanc with an abandoned-looking shack on it.

* * *

Days later

"This is Ann Gora, Kats Eye News. It has been a week since the Deputy Mayor, Callie Briggs and a brilliant scientist, Dr. Naomi Briggs has been katnapped. Still no clues have been found."

Chance and Jake have been searching day after day looking for the two kats they love. They made a promise no never give up looking for Naomi and Callie.

Somewhere in Megakat City

"You'll never get away with this!" Callie said to her captor.

"Watch me get away with my plan!" a dark voice said.

"What do you mean you? We're working together, remember?" another evil voice stated.

"Ah yes, we are, don't worry."

"The SWAT Kats will stop you!" Naomi said.

"Ha! They can't find out where we are! Now for the last time, give me chemical!" the dark voice said.

"No! Besides I don't have it! It's all up here!" Naomi said, pointing to her head.

"After a week of torture and starvation, you still won't give me the chemical!"

"It's 'us'!"

"Whatever! I'll obtain it another way!" he said, opening the cell.

Callie and Naomi looked at them in horror.

"What are you doing? Let's us go!" Callie yelled.

"I have something in store for you two and Megakat City!"

* * *

Salvage Yard

Jake and Chance sat on the couch, just returning from another round of searching. They turned on the TV to watch the news. Commercials were running at the time. Suddenly, an image appeared on the screen, and it was something that wasn't apart of Megakat City's daily TV programs.

"Attention citizens of Megakat City!"

Chance and Jake jumped up from the couch.

"Dark Kat?"

"For a week you've been wondering where the two Briggs kats have disappeared to. Here they are!" he said, pointing to them.

"CALLIE!" Chance yelled.

"NAOMI!" Jake shouted.

"Now listen up! Bring me the XXX chemical that Dr. Briggs has created to the Megakat Island, or both kats die and the city goes with them!" he said as the Metallikats pointed their guns against their heads.

Chance and Jake watched in horror as they saw the guns against Callie's and Naomi's heads.

"Let's hit it!" they both said.

Within five minutes, the Turbokat was in the air.


	5. The Joke's on You

Hey everyone! Sorry for the slow updating. School likes to take up my time. Thank you for the reviews! Let's check the hit counter…

283 HITS AND ONLY 9 REVIEWS?

;; you all are being mean to me…but I guess I should be grateful for nine reviews. Check out my bio for story news and updates! For this chapter, I want six reviews for the next chapter to be posted. The end is coming, people!

Notes:

Etherweil! I love your story! I'm still reading it and it's really good! Keep it up!

Mrs. Turtle: When are you going to update your story? I want to read more!

Well, here's the chapter! Enjoy and review afterwards! Click the nice purple button and leave a review!

**The Joke's on You**

The Turbokat landed on the beach, where the Enforcers were. T-Bone and Razor jumped out of the jet and Felina ran up to them.

"You guys heard it too?"

"Yeah. We can't fly to the island because the last time they katnapped Miss Briggs and the mayor, they shot missiles at us and the Turbokat was destroyed!" Razor pointed out.

"Oh yes, I remember that."

"Lieutenant, we have a plan to retrieve the two captives but we need your help."

"Ok, shoot."

"Here's the plan…"

* * *

"THEY WANT US TO DO WHAT?" 

"Please uncle? It's only a diversion!" Felina explained.

Feral growled.

"Ok, ok! Tell them to make it quick!"

"Thank you uncle!"

Felina ran back to the Swat Kats.

"Ok we'll start now!"

"Ok!" they said, as they got back into the jet.

* * *

In the air 

The enforcers flew around the cabin.

"This is the Enforcers! You're under arrest!"

The villains responded my shooting missiles at them. Meanwhile, Felina, T-Bone and Razor were underwater, in a new vehicle that Razor made.

"The Turbosub works great, buddy!"

"Thanks!"

Now they were under the island.

"Felina, do you have _the_ XXX chemical?" Razor asked.

"Yeah, _it's_ right here." She said with a smirk.

"Ok then! Initiating turbo drill!" Razor said, pushing a button.

* * *

The cabin shook as if an earthquake had started. 

"What is that?" Mac asked.

"It's an earthquake you dofus!" Molly yelled back, hitting him in the head.

The drill appeared from the ground and the whole sub appeared. Felina and the Swat Kats jumped out.

"Game's over!" T-Bone yelled.

"Where are the Briggs kats!" Razor asked.

"There over there!" Felina pointed out. Naomi and Callie were beaten up and unconscious, with the Metallikats pointing their guns against their heads.

The three kats gasped.

"You creeps are sick!" Felina shouted.

"That's what they get for not telling me the XXX chemical!" Dark Kat spat back.

"You're being charged with domestic violence, katnapping and attempted murder of two kats!"

"Give me the XXX chemical and I'll release the Briggs kats." Dark Kat said.

The three kats looked at him suspiciously. Felina looked at the Swat Kats as they nodded.

"The lieutenant will give you the chemical, and the Metallikats give untie the Briggs kat. Agree?" Razor asked.

Dark Kat nodded. "Agreed."

Felina walked to Dark Kat as the Swat Kats walked to Callie and Naomi. Felina handed Dark Kat the chemical and the Metallikats untied the two kats. The Swat Kats picked them up and gently placed them in the Turbosub.

"There. It's yours." Felina said.

Dark Kat smirked. Felina got into the Turbosub as the Swat Kats stood on the top of it.

"Hey Dark Kat!" they yelled. "The joke's on you!"

"What are you talking about?"

The Swat Kats pointed their glovatrix's to the bottle the chemical was in. They shot spider missiles at it, quickly got in the Turbosub and swam away. The spider missile hit Dark Kat's hand. He and the Metallikats watched the bottle fall to the floor. The bottle broke and the chemical exploded.

* * *

The Turbosub drove onto the shore. 

"That plan worked great guys! Thanks!"

"No problem!" they both said.

"What about the Briggs'?" Felina asked.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of them." Razor said.

Felina smiled.

"Ok guys! Later!" she said, walking off.

T-Bone drove the Turbosub into the Turbokat. They flew back to the hangar, where something major was going to happen, something that will change their lives.


	6. An Eternal Phrase

Hey everyone! I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated since February, but school was busy from then up until June. I was also trying to write the perfect ending! And...that DAMNED document manager wasn't workingright soit delayed my upload for a few days!I tried my best so enjoy! Please read the note at the end of the chapter.

**An Eternal Phrase**

The Swat Kats landed inside their hangar. T-Bone and Razor gently carried Callie and Naomi from the Turbokat to their rooms. They then tucked the two she kats into the beds. They treated their wounds as well as they could.

In the living room, T-Bone and Razor sat on the couch, only removing their masks and helmets.

"You know what Jake?"

"What?"

"When Callie wakes up and eats something, I'm going to tell her who I am."

Jake's eyes widened.

"You're going to tell her?"

"Yeah. I'm going to try, but if she doesn't accept, I can deal with the rejection. You should tell Naomi too. This is your golden opportunity buddy…" he said smirking.

"Chance, I can't! She might-"

"Be in love with another kat. I know, I know. But you'll never find out if she does have a special someone." he said, leaving.

Jake looked at him blankly. He saw Chance turn the corner and heard him say "You'd do that if you love her."

Jake's eyes widened again.

'Strong words from a strongkat.'

* * *

**Sunset**

Callie opened her eyes slowly.

"Where am I?"

"Good evening Miss Briggs."

Callie jumped and shrieked a little. She looked at the door. Her sighted was blurred. She tried to reach for things in the dimly lit room, but she couldn't find them.

"Let me help you."

His deep and husky voice made her shiver. He helped put her glasses on her face.

"T-Bone?"

"Good evening Miss Briggs."

"Um…good evening to you too T-Bone. Where are we?"

"We're in my room."

"Did you two defeat Dark Kat? Did he get that chemical? Where's my cousin?"

"Yes, no and she's with Razor."

Callie smiled. Then her stomach started growling. She blushed.

"They starved us for a week…" she said, touching her stomach.

"Razor and I cooked some soup for you and your cousin. Please wait here. I'll be right back." he said, walking out.

Callie blushed.

'Wow…he's such a gentlekat…'

Callie looked around the room. It was small, but very comfortable. Obviously, T-Bone liked pastel colors, with his room mixed with white and cream. His full sized bed was comfortable and Callie's small frame only took up a small portion of it. A small television was in front of the bed, sitting on a small wooden entertainment center. A closet was on the other side of the room, next to the door. On the other side of the door, there was a dresser with a few bottles on it with a small mirror. A small desk lied in the far left corner. Callie noticed something white and red on the desk. Callie slowly got out of the bed, walking to the desk. She gently picked up the small package. Callie's eyes widened.

'Roses…these looked as if they are fresh…' Callie inhaled a small scent of the roses.

Callie sat the roses back on the desk. She heard T-Bone approaching the door, so she quickly ran back to the bed. T-Bone came back in with the food he promised Callie; unaware of that she saw the roses. He set a small TV table in front of Callie and placed the food on it.

"Enjoy."

"Thank you T-Bone."

A sheet of silence fell over them

"So T-Bone, if you don't mind me asking, who are roses for? Do you have a special she-kat?"

"Um…I do…"

"What's her name?"

T-Bone didn't say a word.

"Well don't you have a special kat?"

"Don't get off the subject T-Bone."

"I'll answer your question when you answer mine."

"Ok! Ok! I do. He's big and strong and has a very smooth and husky voice…" she said laughing.

"But enough about me! Tell me! What's her name?"

T-Bone sighed. He got the roses and placed them on her lap. Then he took his helmet off.

"What are you doing?"

"Love makes you do crazy things Callie."

T-Bone took off his black bandana and closed his eyes. Callie was lost for words.

"Chance…"

Chance opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"I don't know what to say…I mean…you're the kat that I see for car repairs and the kat who saves me on a daily basis…"

They sat in silence.

"I feel so stupid…all this time…I've should've recognized you a long time ago…"

"Don't feel stupid Callie." he said grabbing her paws softly. Heat slowly rose to Callie's cheeks.

"Callie, ever since I became a Swat Kat…I mean…what I'm trying to say is…arg! I've loved you from afar since the beginning. I know that this sounds really awkward, but I do love you Callie. I've loved you for the past two years. I know that I can't offer you much like other kats, but I do want you to know that I do love you. I love you more than any other kat can love another."

Callie blushed beet red and turned her head away. Her expression put a dent in Chance's feelings. He felt the rejection he was waiting for. Chance looked at her, wondering what she was going to say. An awkward silence fell over them. Chance sighed and closed his eyes.

Right after he closed his eyes, lips touched his. His eyes shot open and held surprise in them. Callie broke the kiss that made Chance speechless.

"I love you too, Chance."

Chance looked at Callie with surprise and shock.

"C-c…" Chance said stuttering. Callie placed a finger on his mouth.

"Shh…you don't have to say anything. Ever since you first saved me, I've became quite fond of you. Your air of mystery made me like you more. Although I didn't show it much, I was really happy to see you all the time."

Chance smiled. His lips and Callie's lips were together again.

* * *

Naomi rolled on the right side of her small frame. The smell of fish stew entered her pink nose, causing her to open her eyes. She yawned and sat up in the bed, looking around and rubbing her eyes.

"I knew that you'd wake up right about now."

Naomi jumped. Her eyes widened.

"You're Razor…"

"The one and only."

"Wow…um…where's my cousin? Did everything turn out alright?"

"Your cousin is with T-Bone and yes. We defeated Dark Kat." he said, slowing off his famous smile.

Naomi blushed at his smile. Then her stomach growled. This made her blush.

"I know you haven't eaten in a week, so T-Bone and I made his for you and your cousin."

Naomi smiled as he handed her the tray of food. Naomi kindly and gratefully ate the soup.

"How'd you like it?"

"It was delicious!"

Naomi sat the bowl on the tray. She looked around the room. His bed sheets were a deep and rich green color. This reminded her of her eyes. The carpet was a beige color. He also had a small black TV at the foot of the bed on an entertainment center that he built himself. A plant was on top of the TV and a desk was right next to it. His closet was on the other side of the room.

"Since you're done, it'll take these back to the kitchen." he said.

She watched him leave and quietly got out of the bed. She saw a couple of papers on the desk. Curiosity got the better of her so she looked at the writing.

Naomi, Naomi…Oh so beautiful…

Naomi, Naomi the she-kat I love

The she-kat with elegant grace

And a beautiful smile

Naomi's eyes widened and blushed madly.

"No, no, no, no! He can't be…'

A shadow of something caught her eye. The small window had something in it.

'Hibiscus flowers? Where did he get these from? These are fresh'

She put the flowers where she found them and slowly, Naomi walked back to the bed and hit her foot on something. Curious, she looked down at her foot. A small photo book was sticking out of the bottom of the bed. She grabbed it and opened the book and looked through it. Pictures of Jake and her filled the photo book.

"Jake…"

Razor's footsteps could be heard so she got back into the bed. Naomi looked at him as if she was thinking. Razor noticed the stare. He knew that she was thinking about something.

"Is something troubling you Miss Briggs?"

Naomi didn't respond. This situation was making him nervous.

"I know who's under that mask."

Razor was really nervous now.

"Excuse me…?"

"I know who's under that mask. You can't hide it anymore."

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Jake Clawson! Stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

Razor stood in silence.

"Jake! We're best friends! Please stop acting that you don't know what I'm talking about!"

Silence filled the room. Naomi got out of the bed and walked up to him. To his surprise, she kissed him. Razor was shocked, but then relaxed into the kiss. Naomi broke the kiss.

"Please stop Jake. You're my best friend. We never kept secrets away from each other."

He looked at her and grabbed her paws. He placed them on the back of his helmet. She quickly caught on to what he wanted her to do. She took his helmet and his bandana off as he looked at her.

"Then I have to tell you something."

Naomi looked up at him.

"I love you Naomi."

Naomi blushed madly. She was about to say something but Jake stopped her.

"But you can't be with me, Naomi."

"Why not?" she asked in a sad tone.

"Because I have nothing to offer you like other kats can and besides…I'm a Swat Kat. You might get hurt. I'm a mechanic with his friend that were the best Enforcers pilots who accidentally blew up HQ and has to pay off a million dollar debt. I have nothing to offer you at all."

"I don't care."

Jake looked at her with shock.

"But Naomi…"

"But nothing Jake. I don't care. I want to be with you. I don't care if you're not like other kats, your past or present, or the fact that you're a Swat Kat. I already liked you when we were kittens. You're smart too you know." she said as she placed a finger on his lips.

She smiled at him while Jake got lost in her eyes. He slowly leaned in to kiss her softly. This was one of the best moments in his life. All of them.

That's the end of my Swat Kats story! There will be a sequel! I will try to have that posted as soon as I can. Now please review, tell me what you think and I'll be happy!

Until next time,

Miki-chanmo

P.S. Etherweil and Mrs. Turtle please update your stories:3


End file.
